


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: A Perfect Shot At Love [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, Assassin Eunhyuk, Assassin Hyukjae, Assassination Attempt(s), College Student Donghae, College Student Yesung, Dramedy, Established Eunhae, Kidnapping, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Waiter Yesung, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Isn't the idea supposed to be 'you saved my life,now I owe you a debt'?""Nope.Other way round.You saved my life,so now I'm your problem.If you don't like it,then kill me."
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: A Perfect Shot At Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612756





	Untitled

**12:15 PM**

"So you're working late tonight?"Kyuhyun asked.Jongwoon nodded."Yeah unfortunately.The boss said that we're going to need all the help we can get tonight."He explained."Sorry.I know you were looking forward to me going to the party tonight."

Kyuhyun waved his hand dismissively."Don't worry about it."He reassured him."Besides I'll live if you don't go.It's not a big deal."


End file.
